Who Would You Choose?
by funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby
Summary: After a long conversation with Jane about Kristina Frye and Red John, Lisbon finally asks the question she's been wondering for years. ONE SHOT.


**This is really short, but I've been thinking about this while I was reading all of the fics about Jane, Lisbon, and Red John. I hope you guys enjoy this, though, and don't hate me to much. But at this point, this is what I believe would happen. Enjoy!**

Who Would You Choose?

"Lisbon, I don't want to talk about Red John. Drop it." Jane said angrily. He moved to leave her office, but Lisbon stood in his way, barricading the doorway with her arm.

"No, we're going to talk about this. Every time I bring him up you find some excuse to leave and it's not going to happen this time. We need to talk about him."

Jane turned angrily back into her office, pacing across the floor as she stepped to her couch- the couch he had given her- and sat, leaving space for him beside her. She waited until he cooled, and he took his place to her right, putting his head in his hands.

"I need to know," Lisbon started. She braced herself for the reaction to her question, she knew it was entirely possible Jane wouldn't take it well. "if it were between me and Red John... who would you choose?" Finally. She had gotten the question out there. She had spent too many years worrying over the question in silence. Now, she'd get her answer. And she was... nervous.

"Lisbon," Jane huffed, standing abruptly and walking to the other side of the room, "you can't possibly expect me to answer that question."

"I do and I'm waiting." she stood to meet him, staring him in the eyes, not allowing him to look away.

He looked down at her; bossy little Lisbon. But now, she was asking him to decide between her, the one that rescued him from himself, and Red John, the person who kept him going for years, never giving in to the suicidal thoughts that racked his brain. _I need to find him_, was all he could hear for years. He needed to get revenge, for Angie and Charlotte. How was he supposed to choose?

"Jane," she caught his attention by barking his name. "I want an answer."

He turned away from her, walking towards her desk, not allowing her to see how hard it was for him to make a decision. He couldn't choose, he couldn't possibly...

"If I were kidnapped by Red John, and you were given a choice," she gave him the scenario that had been plaguing her mind since the beginning of their partnership, "what would you do?" She could see the struggle behind his eyes. She could see how hard it was for him, and it hurt her. It hurt her physically to see that he would not automatically jump in and save her. After everything they'd been through together, this is how much she meant to him.

"I wouldn't allow you to be kidnapped by Red John, it would never happen." he simply stated from his position a few feet away from her, "It would never happen."

"But what if it did?" She said stubbornly.

"It wont." He said.

"But what if it did?" she raised her voice, now thankful that they were after hours and everyone else was probably gone. Jane grabbed her arms forcefully, shaking her to accent his words.

"I will always save you Lisbon; I would never allow you to get kidnapped. Ever." He was getting very worked up now, but Lisbon could see it in his eyes, he had worded that in a specific way.

"But... what if I did?" She spat out the words like venom.

He let her go, practically pushing her off her balance. She regained her posture and crossed her arms, watching him pace in front of her. She could feel her eyes glazing with tears as she came to the realization:

"You would choose him." she stated simply. He turned his head to look at her; regretfully, angrily, apologetically, she couldn't decide. But his eyes confirmed it. She roughly wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks against her will. "You would." Her breath was harsh, and she laughed at herself. How had she never seen this before. He would choose Red John over her. She should have known.

It was just like her to care about someone who was incapable of showing it back.


End file.
